For Better or Worse
by melinda08
Summary: Set in the first movie. What if Big and Carrie get married in the library, set in Big's POV


"Look at me kid," John Preston pleaded to himself as he watched his fiancee get out of her limo with her bridesmaids. It was the moment of truth for him, and all he needed was a little confirmation from Carrie that everything was going to be okay. When these doubts started, he didn't know exactly. But they had crept in and had started to take over, to where he had even imagined running out of the wedding. He didn't want to do that to Carrie, but at this point he wasn't sure if there were any other way.

_Look at me. _

She was so caught up in her dress, in the excitement, in the glamour, that she almost missed him. Almost. There, in the corner of her eye, Carrie Bradshaw saw the man she was about to marry and smiled. John smiled back too, knowing that things were going to be okay. She'd reassured him that despite the madness, despite the crowds, despite the insanity, in the end it was just the two of them, and that was all that he really wanted. She was such a calming presence in his life, something that had been missing in his previous marriages. Despite their ups and downs John knew that he could turn to Carrie for anything. But he knew that he couldn't burden her with this. She would want to know; she would be hurt that he hadn't told her. But after seeing her he knew without a doubt that Carrie was the woman that he would be spending the rest of his life with, and he was more than okay with that.

Everyone took their places. It was the wedding of the season without a doubt. Carrie's dress had garnered much interest in the event, and her friends were already invested. John had a few friends there, but there was no doubt it was Carrie's day. And she took John's breath away as she marched down the aisle in her Vivienne Westwood sleeveless gown. Carrie was known for her fashion, but she had never looked so beautiful as she did today. Now John understood what the fuss was about. Not that he wouldn't have minded a simple ceremony. But if it made Carrie happy then who was he to stand in her way?

As the minister began, thoughts of doubt filled his mind. He had no idea what he was going to say when it came to his vows. He could always recite what Carrie told him to- "I will love you"- and he probably would, but that didn't seem appropriate. He didn't want to let her down on this her special day. But honestly his mind was blank and he didn't know what he would say. He would just have to wait and see what Carrie said and wing it from there.

"I, Carrie Bradshaw, take you, John James Preston, to be my husband. As we have stood by each other throughout the good times and bad, I have thought about what love means. Love means staying strong when times get bad, but knowing that it's okay to let your weak side show too. Love means believing in the best in your partner, knowing that you'll see the worst in them as well. Love is holding on even when you can't hold on any longer. Love is giving until you can't give any more. It's about give and take- sometimes you're doing the giving, sometimes you're doing the taking. Love has been a long journey and there's no one I'd rather have taken it with than with you," Carrie smiled.

John paused for a few minutes. Carrie looked at him and nodded at him in encouragement. "I've made many mistakes and I'll make many more. But I know that I've found the only woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's been a long road but in the end it's been well worth the wait. I can promise you one thing- I will love you."

Carrie smiled, touched at his simple gesture.

As the minister declared them husband and wife, they couldn't wait to seal the deal as he would say with their first kiss as such. They were greeted with a thunderous round of applause, and even Lily couldn't stop smiling. It might have taken them ten years and many breakups to get there, but they finally made it, and in the end things worked out for them better then they could have ever dreamed of happening.

The end


End file.
